


Praise

by LiesToFeed



Series: Home [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Teasing, Worship, bucky just likes to be watched idk how to tag that, exhibitionsim a little bit, power bottom bucky barnes 2016, spoiling, sugar daddy if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesToFeed/pseuds/LiesToFeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve have a very interesting and well rehearsed relationship. When Bucky wants something, Steve is almost always more than pleased to give it to him. </p><p>A standalone fic to the series, Home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praise

**Author's Note:**

> This should be able to be read by itself, but if things get confusing, feel free to read the series. :)
> 
> Edit: 6/11/2016  
> I've decided that the closest representation of their bathroom I could find doesn't have anything to do with what I imagine their tub being(which this fic kind of centers around.) It's a sink, but it really represents how I think their bathroom would look?  
> If you're interested, check out the notes at the end!

Bucky woke up to dull grey skies and an empty space next to him, again. This Winter had felt excruciatingly long, snow and ice piling up in every corner. Thankfully, the house was warm but Bucky still felt cold. He had felt that way since Steve left for an away mission nearly two weeks ago. He was due to come back any day now, it just came down to whatever post mission procedure he had to go through. Bucky sighed into his plush pillow, drawing up the thick duvet to his chin. The cats were taking up the space where Steve normally slept, curled around each other with lazy snores. Bucky envied them, how simple their lives were. They would get fed every day, always had each other to rely on, and adoring humans who took care of them. They were essentially their children, for all intents and purposes. There were even Christmas stockings hung up in the living room for them, designed to look like the respective felines. One grey and furry for Mookie, the other orange with pumpkin colored stripes for Landlord. During the holiday, they were stuffed with kitty gifts that Steve had bought for them. When Bucky discovered how full they were, Steve was shy to admit just how much he loved spoiling those cats. Well, Steve just loved to spoil in general. 

Bucky let out another heavy sigh and curled further into himself. Landlord lifted her head to look at him, blinking lazily, before going back to sleep. Bucky envied them so much. After his alarm went off for the third time, Bucky gave up with laying in bed for the rest of eternity to get up and start lunch. He grabbed onto Steve’s old blue flannel from the closet to toss on his bare torso, scratching at his hip right above the waistband of his boxers while making way to the kitchen. After starting the coffee machine, he opened up the blinds in the living room to let in whatever measly light would shine through. Briefly, he looked at the streets outside. It was bustling with people, being a fairly busy street in the nicer part of Brooklyn. The townhouse wasn’t that far from shops and a small park, so the streets were teeming with parents and families taking advantage of the snowless day. After hearing the coffee machine beep, he gave up his people watching with a sigh, shuffling to the kitchen. The house felt huge around him without Steve here to take up space with him. 

Thankfully, that was remedied pretty soon. As Bucky slowly worked at a bowl of oatmeal, he heard keys start to unlock the front door. Instantly, he perked up and looked at the door down the hallway. Surely, it opened up to a very clean shaven and tired looking Steve Rogers. Bucky flung out of his seat and quickly made his way to him, throwing his arms around his neck before Steve could even take off his coat. He heard Steve’s deep rumble of a chuckle and Bucky felt his insides melt. He pressed kisses all across his face, his hands running up to his hair. 

“Hello to you too.” Steve whispered out, his arms tight around Bucky’s waist. 

“Missed you.” Bucky replied while kissing the side of his mouth. Steve moved to kiss him full, lips pressing against each other eagerly. Each time Bucky kissed Steve when he got back from a mission, it felt as if they were kissing for the first time again. A surge of energy flowed through him, making him melt in his arms and kiss him back. He felt much more desperate than usual, for some reason, clutching on to Steve like a lifeline. Steve must have noticed since he was so easy to give him whatever affection he craved, not that he usually didn’t. “Really missed you.” Bucky mumbled against his lips. 

Steve hummed and nodded, staying in Bucky’s embrace, still wrapped up for the harsh weather outside.  
“I’m sorry, Buck.” 

Bucky shrugged, he was used to this now. His separation anxiety never really goes away, it always lingers and slowly kills him, he just knows how to handle it better by now. If it were a year ago, Bucky would have been crying right now. He’s getting better. 

“Let’s go out.” Steve randomly suggested, making Bucky pull back and look at him confusedly. Steve wasn’t looking at him though, instead his flannel. Bucky knew this was one of Steve’s favorite, partly why he wore it. He felt Steve’s hands gently reach for the fabric, pulling him in closer so their hips touched. 

“Where to? You just got back, don’t you want to sleep or..” Bucky suggested.

Steve shrugged, “Sure. But I want to take you out more right now.”

Bucky knew that tone, that voice. His back straightened and he nodded a little, a small and shy smile sprouting across his lips,  
“Okay. Lemme get dressed.” 

“I’ll wait in the living room.” Steve called while Bucky rushed upstairs. He frenzied through the dressers and closet, pulling on his jeans that he knew Steve liked on him and whatever shirt he first found to put on under the flannel. After grabbing his thick black leather jacket and wool red scarf, he trotted back down the stairs to find Steve plopped on the couch and petting the cats. Mookie was crawling up his abdomen, butting her head against Steve’s hand while Landlord laid sprawled across his lap. The grey cat still had her kitten like youth, enthusiastic for whatever attention Steve was willing to give her. Bucky watched for a moment before coming up behind him and gently wrapping his arms around his neck. Steve hummed momentarily before tilting his head back to look up at him,  
“Ready?”

Bucky nodded, his chin ontop of Steve’s head. The cats meowed in detest when Steve moved them off of him and turned with a smile when he saw Bucky. He rested his hands Bucky’s jaw and pulled him forward for a kiss. Bucky shut his eyes and kissed him back, resting his hands on his wrists and relishing the feel of their lips pressed flush. How he missed this feeling, being so close to Steve as if they were never meant to part. Bucky loved the feeling as if Steve missed him as much as he missed him. 

When they parted, Bucky felt in a daze. How pathetically in love he was, he craved every ounce of endearments that Steve was willing to give him and he got drunk off it. Steve grinned and took Bucky’s hand,  
“Let’s go?” 

Bucky nodded dazedly and let himself be guided out the door. 

x

When they had first started dating, Bucky was absolutely against the notion of having money spent on him. Money was never something he was abundant with from living on the streets for so long that anytime he saw a bill any bigger than the double digits, he’d have a small aneurysm. The first time that Steve had spent a little over a hundred dollars on Bucky, buying some much needed new clothes and things, Bucky didn’t speak to him for days. They had sorted that through, though, with Steve reminding him just how much he’d do for him in a very intimate way. 

Now though, a year and a half later into their relationship, Bucky realized something. It wasn’t often enough for it to happen but when it did, Bucky absolutely adored being spoiled. It took a while for him to admit it and embrace it, probably from having to repress the urge to buy things for so long, but now he loved buying things. No matter how frivolous or unnecessary, Bucky would most likely want it. And what was better, Steve loved to indulge. In fact, he loved to give just as much as Bucky loved to receive. 

Which lead to now, Steve and Bucky wandering through the streets of The Village, hand in hand. Already in Steve’s hand that wasn’t connected with Bucky’s, there were several thick brown bags filled with clothes. Clothes fitted perfectly for Bucky’s form, tailored to accommodate his figure. Bucky, though, only held onto an eclair while they walked, eating it lazily. 

“Where should we go next?” Steve asked, looking up at the brick buildings that surrounded them. They particularly liked going to The Village for days like this, when Steve wanted nothing more than to give Bucky the world. There was a certain type of air to this part of the city, where they felt separated from the world and in their own version of reality. 

Bucky hummed and shrugged, looking over Steve,  
“Anywhere.”

Steve chuckled, shrugged a shoulder in return, “Alright.”

So they kept wandering. Until, that is, that Bucky saw a barber nearby. 

He tugged at Steve’s hand a little and swallowed a bite of the eclair,  
“How about a haircut?”

Steve looked over at Bucky and then looked at his long hair,  
“Okay. I guess you could use a trim if you want it, I should probably-”

Bucky shook his head,  
“No, I’m thinking all of it.” That earned a surprised look from Steve, “I mean, I’ve had it this long since I became homeless. I kinda want it short again.”

They both stopped walking, Steve raising an eyebrow at him,  
“You sure?” 

Bucky chuckled and nodded, “Yeah, I’m sure. What, gonna miss it?”

Steve smiled a little shyly and shrugged, “Kind of, yeah. But if that’s what you want, then okay. It’s your hair.”

Bucky smiled and nodded, “Okay.” He leaned forward to press a kiss against his lips quickly, “You shouldn’t cut yours though.”

Steve chuckled, “Oh, is that so?”

Bucky nodded a bit smugly, “Yeah.” 

Steve rolled his eyes. They both knew that Steve could if he wanted to, but they also both knew that he wouldn’t. Steve let go of his hand to run his fingers through Bucky’s long hair, looking at the brown locks as they shifted around his fingers. “Okay. Here.” He pulled out his wallet and gave Bucky his credit card, “I think I need to go put some coins in the meter at the car. It’s been a couple of hours, and I think that might put us over.” 

Bucky took the card and stuffed it in his pocket, nodding while taking his hand, “You just don’t want to see it all go, do you?”

Steve laughed, filling Bucky with pride for being the cause of it. Bucky noticed that people were watching them, and he didn’t blame them. Steve was so handsome and his laugh as one of the most attractive things about him. He would be staring too if he were a passerby. Infact, he was staring a little bit right now, “Yeah, kind of. Not too short, okay?” 

Bucky shrugged, “We’ll see.”

Steve grinned and had a fond look on his face, leaning in quickly to peck his lips, “You’re a brat.”

Bucky smiled against his lips, “Little bit.”

“I love you.” Steve said, still looking terribly fond and adoring. Bucky melted a little.  
“Love you too.. Go, before you get a ticket.” Bucky pushed him a little, watching briefly as Steve chuckled then started walking away. More so, he was watching the way that Steve’s ass looked in those jeans, pert and tight. He couldn’t help himself from staring, really. 

Bucky inhaled and turned around to get to the barber. This was a good idea, he was telling himself. He hasn’t had his hair actually cut in years, besides quick trims. When he was young, he was a stickler about his hair, constantly obsessed with trying to get it to work out and look nice. It was one of the few things he could control, so he was a little crazy about it. It was nice to get to become a little obsessed again, though not nearly as much. He would use fancy oils and masks for it now, since it was so long and got dry pretty quick. So this was definitely the next step for him. So with another push of courage and reassurance, he went through the door of the barbershop. 

x

“So I told him, if you’re going to leave this bed to shovel snow, I won't give any Christmas gifts.” Bucky chuckled out, feeling soft brush bristles on the back of his neck, brushing away any leftover hair, “You wouldn’t believe how quickly he shut up about getting up.” 

The barber, a short and graying old man wearing a dark burgundy apron and casual suit, chuckled behind him,  
“Oh dear, I can just imagine. Hot young thing like you, I don’t think anyone would get out of your bed.” 

The barber shop ended up being a lot more comforting than Bucky had initially thought. The inside was sleek and well kept, everything clean around them. Bucky was expecting something different, like the movies, where it was all about sports or gambling. Instead, it was as if he had walked into a relative's house, warm and welcoming. The barber, whose name was Andy, was the owner of the shop and was obviously proud of it too. If Bucky was being honest, it was definitely a hipster type of place. Everything looked expensive and well cared for, definitely loads of love stuffed into these walls.

Just as Andy had taken off the apron around Bucky’s neck, the bell to the shop rang as someone walked in. Bucky looked over at the door and saw Steve, carrying a few new bags with him and looking like he wanted to say something, but was stunned to silence. Suddenly a wash of nervousness soaked him to the bone. He knew he looked good, he saw himself in the mirror and was aware of that. He went back to a look he had done in his freshman year of college, reminiscent of something someone would wear in the 1940’s. The back of his hair was short but the top was long, swooping back into a modern pompadour look. Bucky swallowed a lump in his throat, smiling weakly at Steve,  
“Hey.”

Andy looked between the two, Bucky who was nervous, and Steve who looked absolutely stunned on the spot,  
“I’ll go ring you up, take your time.” He pat his hand against Bucky’s shoulder quickly but he didn’t really register it, just how Steve was looking at him. 

Steve dropped the bags and walked over to him to reach out but stopped last minute, thinking better of touching the freshly styled hair,  
“Wow.” 

Bucky bit his lip, getting up from the seat and facing Steve, “Good wow or bad wow?” 

Steve looked from Bucky’s hair to his face, a reassuring smile blooming, “Good wow. Very good wow. You look amazing.” 

Bucky let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, straightening his back a little and smiling, “So you like it?” 

Steve nodded and reached forward to push a hair that had fallen across his forehead back up with the rest of it, “Definitely.” 

Bucky felt warmth surge through him from the look Steve was giving him, as if he were seeing him again for the first time. If Bucky looked hard enough, he was sure he would see stars in his eyes. It was absolutely maddening and drove him crazy, making him lean forward to press a much needed kiss against his lips. Steve kissed him back with enthusiasm, biting at his lip and sliding his index fingers through the belt loops of Bucky’s pants. If it weren’t for Andy clearing his throat at the other side of the room, they probably wouldn’t have ever stopped. Instead, Steve pulled back quickly and smiled abashedly. Bucky blinked away the spell he was under and smiled back just as shyly. 

They parted and Steve took Bucky’s hand again, lacing their fingers together tightly.

“As much as I enjoyed seeing two hunky men making out in the middle of my shop, I am in business hours.” Andy playfully reprimanded, winking at Steve who was blushing brightly, “I’m assuming you’re Steve. You weren’t kidding, Bucky, he's like a movie star.” 

Steve laughed, clearly nervous and scratching at the back of his neck, “You talking about me?” He asked Bucky, who could only smile as innocently as he could up at him. 

Andy took Steve’s card from Bucky and swiped it, touching at the computer in front of him to complete the transaction, “Only good things, I promise.”

Steve raised an eyebrow, “I doubt that.”

Bucky chuckled and shrugged, “Maybe some ‘bad’ things too.” He admitted. 

Andy shook his head and handed back the card, “Oh no, honey, there is nothing bad about what you two do.”

Bucky let out a laugh at that, Steve trying to also hold back the laughter but was failing a little. He took back the card from Andy, who raised a brow but said nothing, and put it away. 

“Well, Bucky, I hope to see you again.” Andy put his elbows in the counter and held up his chin, “I will feel personally offended if you let anyone else touch that perfect little head of yours.”

Bucky smiled and nodded, feeling as if he was glowing from all of the praise and attention he was getting right now, “Absolutely. Consider me a regular.” 

Andy smiled and nodded triumphantly, “Good.” He straightened back up and held his hand out to shake their hands, “In that case, I’ll see you in a few weeks. And I expect an appointment soon for you too, golden boy.”

Steve chuckled, “You’ll have to ask the boss, I just pay for things.” He said, thrusting a thumb at Bucky’s direction.

Bucky smiled proudly and shrugged, “I’ll consider it. Put it in the suggestion box.”

Both Steve and Andy chuckled at that, then waved their goodbyes before leaving with their new bags. By now it was later in the day, around five in the afternoon and Bucky was feeling worn out,  
“Wanna go home?” 

Steve nodded and slid an arm around his waist, “Definitely.”

x

The entire car ride back him Steve had some kind of point of contact between them, hand on Bucky’s thigh or holding onto his hand. When they got home, Bucky separated from Steve to start putting his new stuff away. It felt weird having short hair again, as if he were light as a feather now. The breeze felt strong behind his neck too, making shivers run up and down his back. He kept smoothing his hand down the back of his head, feeling the bristly texture of his short hairs at the base of his neck. He also kept instinctively pushing hair that didn’t exist behind his ear, catching himself each time to laugh at himself. 

After putting away the last of his pants, he suddenly started to smell food in the air. The smell of onions, garlic, and herbs wafted heavy around him and Bucky grinned. So he took his time in the bedroom, stood infront of their mirror to look at himself with his new haircut. It was as if he had a whole new face shape, his jaw so much sharper looking and defined without all the hair in it’s way. He rubbed at his stubbly chin, squinting at the mirror. 

Why the hell not?

He went to their bathroom and took out his shaving equipment. He took his time with shaving it all off, watching himself in the mirror as all the white froth cleared way to smooth pale skin underneath. After rinsing off any leftover soap, he patted away the water with a fluffy face towel and stared at himself in the mirror once again. 

It was as if there was a completely new person standing there. Bucky hadn’t felt this clean in a while, this completely fresh. There were lines and memories in places where they weren’t nearly six years ago but when he squinted, he saw that hopeful college kid under it all. Hopeful. That’s what he feels now, hopeful. He’s literally shed away the layer of his past that was holding him back from feeling this way. He smiled and put his things away and made way to the kitchen. 

When he trotted down the stairs he heard Steve cleaning things up. Steve must have heard him since he stopped the faucet and started drying his hands,  
“Took you a while, what were you doing-” Steve, once again, looked completely surprised when he looked at Bucky.

This time though, Bucky felt much more confident in himself. This time he knew that Steve liked what he saw, cause really, who wouldn’t? Bucky sauntered over to the island counters where a whole display of food was laid out,  
“Mm, smells good. What’d you make?”

Steve gaped a little at him, cleared his throat and gestured meekly at the counter,  
“Lamb, artichoke… potatoes, I’m sorry, am I supposed to ignore this?” 

Bucky smiled smugly and reached for a piece of the cubed up potato, popping a piece into his mouth while looking at Steve, “Hm?”

Steve rolled his eyes and stepped around the counter to put a hand on his jaw, feeling the soft and still damp skin, “Who is this person in my house and what have you done with my boyfriend?” He joked, a smile on his face and a hand on his jaw. Steve’s hand had a whole new feel to it, this time feeling every single crease and ripple of his fingers. Bucky had always kept some stubble on his face so this completely smooth surface was like a whole new experience. 

Bucky hummed a little at the feeling but then turned to the food, getting hungrier by the second from smelling it all. Plus, getting to tease Steve a little by not responding to his advances was fun for him,  
“Where’s the lamb?”

Steve clearly picked up on the game Bucky was starting, dropping his hand and shaking his head with a grin,  
“In the oven.” Quickly, before Bucky could really register it, Steve leaned in to peck a kiss against the now smooth skin. Bucky grinned and reached for a piece of artichoke. 

All the food was quickly gobbled up, leaving Bucky and Steve full and giddy from a few beers between plates. Now they sat huddled together on the couch, Steve casually touching Bucky all over. He had never felt so adored as he did then, with Steve so desperate to feel him and that beautifully amazed look in his eyes. Steve had been buttering him up this entire time, whispering how beautiful he looked and how he would give him the world if he wanted, making Bucky feel powerful and drunk with love. He was sure then that if he really did ask, Steve would do just about anything for him right then and that was an interesting feeling. 

Now Bucky was slightly turned toward Steve, legs curled up onto the couch, holding a bottle of beer in the center of lap, and he chuckled as he felt Steve’s lips against his ear. Steve was facing him, completely. He had one arm thrown across the couch and behind Bucky, his other hand resting on top of Bucky’s thigh with his thumb brushing circles against the inseam of his jeans. He felt Steve’s nose press against the soft skin next to ear, which was now completely exposed, his lips still brushing against the shell of his while he spoke,  
“I want to make you feel good tonight, Bucky.” Bucky bit his lip, sliding his eyes shut and letting him get lost in the deep rumble of Steve’s voice, “Let me care for you like I should.” He felt Steve press a kiss against his ear, “Let me show you how much I love you.”

Bucky had to shift in his spot, try getting some pressure off the growing thickness between his legs. He pulled away from him slightly to look at him, nodding a little, “Alright…” 

Steve smiled triumphantly, looking up from his lips to his eyes, “Okay. How about I meet you our bathroom upstairs, start a bath. I’ll be there soon.” 

Bucky felt a surge of excitement and nodded again, leaning forward for a kiss. 

 

x

The moments to come were going to be so relieving, so fulfilling, he didn’t know how he was going to contain himself. Steve was always the best at taking care of Bucky, no matter the situation. But this specific type of care was one that Bucky had to adore the most, when Steve was just so loving and careful with him. He rushed to the bathroom and looked around the messy room. There were clothes tucked around in the corners and empty bottles scattered across the counters, much different from how Steve had kept it when Bucky first moved in, but it was a type of controlled chaos. 

Excitedly, Bucky started the warm water for the bath. The tub was a new addition, even bigger than the one that was previously in their ensuite bathroom. It was a huge splurge that they had debated on for the longest time, Steve adamant but Bucky unsure. But now that it was here, it had to be one of his favorite things about their bathroom. It was large and porcelain, a creamy white color and with jets on the sides. The best part was that they could both comfortably sit inside it, despite Steve’s bulk and Bucky’s need to sprawl. Bucky let the water fill up and dropped a bath bomb inside. Bucky had gotten a couple last Christmas as a mock gift from Natasha and was completely addicted to them. The way they made the water look and smell, leaving his skin smooth and sometimes even covered in glitter, it was a decadence that he could no longer pass up. 

This particular one was spouted blue and red into the water, turning it into a murky and slightly shimmery purple. Bucky peeled off his clothes and sank into the tub, getting comfortable in the water. Even now, the tub was only half full, despite letting it fill this entire time that Bucky was getting ready for the bath. He waited for Steve to join him excitedly but tried to let himself calm down, peering out the small window to the night sky outside that the tub faced. He heard the door gently open and close, turning his attention to Steve. He was holding a wineglass and a bottle of some expensive looking rose wine. Bucky felt excitement buzz under his skin.

Steve knelt down next to the tub and opened the bottle, letting it air a bit while he opened sink cabinet for the basket of products they keep. After organizing some of the bottles inside, he poured the glass and handed it to Bucky. Their fingers brushed and Bucky felt a surge of electricity from the simple touch. He took a sip of the drink while watching Steve grab a fluffy bath towel. He dipped it into the water, chuckling at the color,  
“Is this your new favorite? You used it last time too.”

Bucky looked at the deep purple water and shrugged,  
“Looks like space. S’cool.” 

Steve hummed out in acknowledgement before reaching for the body soap from the basket and pouring a big dollop onto the towel. Swiftly, Steve then reached for the tub dial, turning off the water and leaving the bathroom in silence. It wasnt awkward or stiff silence, instead irelaxing and honey smooth. Bucky sank further into the tub, watching Steve as he lathered the towel up then reached for his closest arm to start at rubbing it around his skin. The closer Steve got to Bucky’s chest, the stronger the urge he had to kiss him. To be fair, he always had an urge to kiss Steve. It’s just now with how close he was made him want to kiss him even more. So the moment the towel reached for his clavicle, Bucky reached forward for Steve’s grey henley, pulling him forward for a kiss. Steve stopped what he was doing to oblige, kissing him back with as much passion as he was given. When Bucky pulled away, Steve got back to work at tenderly cleaning him. 

Once when Bucky’s torso had been cleaned, Steve handed him the towel to finish up while he shifted down to the end of the tub. Bucky put his nearly completely empty glass on the floor to start at cleaning the rest of himself. Steve reached into the water for Bucky’s feet, the edge of his sleeves getting wet but he didn’t pay it any mind. Steve started to rub at his foot, massaging out all of the pain at the arch of his foot and his sore ankles from work. Bucky hummed in appreciation, stopping what he was doing to lean his head back and just enjoy the feeling of Steve massaging him. He closed his eyes and soaked in all of the feelings he was getting just then. There was the warmth of the water, embracing him and lulling him into complete relaxation. Steve’s hands were precise and big, massaging out the stress and tension he had bottled up since Steve left. He couldn’t help feeling so adored, so absolutely cared for. It filled him up and he felt as if he were about to spill over, so full of love and appreciation. 

He felt Steve’s hands move up from his feet to his calves, gently massaging the muscle until it was completely relaxed in his grip. When he felt Steve’s hands start getting closer to his thighs, he opened his eyes and saw he had moved from the end of the tub to the side to get closer. 

Bucky grinned teasingly and pulled his leg out of his grip, shifting to close his legs and reached for the wine glass. He held it out to Steve and silently asked for more.

Steve chuckled and obliged, reaching for the bottle and refilling it quickly,  
“So that’s how it is?” 

Bucky shrugged wordlessly and licked his lips, “You’re not done.” 

Steve shook his head with a playfully exasperated smile on his face before shuffling to get behind Bucky. First he felt fingers go through and comb through the longer hair on top, messing up the perfect coif it was in but Bucky didn’t mind since he adored the feeling. Ever since he was young he loved having his scalp scratched or his hair toyed with, leaning back against the tub with his eyes closed. He felt Steve’s hands scratch down the back of his skull to his neck, where they stretched to start rubbing at the thick meat where neck met shoulders. There was the perfect pressure against his skin, pressing down hotly and massaging out whatever tension was there. Bucky reached over for the mysteriously refilled glass of wine and sipped it, sinking further into the tub, Steve’s hands following. It was absolutely perfect. 

Once Bucky was clean and completely at ease, Steve pulled the plug for the tub to start draining. Bucky pouted but relented, realizing now how cold the water had gotten anyway. Bucky had downed nearly half of the bottle of wine, so he felt warm and lethargic. Steve got up to leave the bathroom and let Bucky finish up, but he reached for his hand before he left,  
“Kiss me?”

Steve rolled his eyes playfully but leaned down over the edge of the tub to press their lips together softly. 

Bucky hummed appreciatively and sat up a little straighter to get better access to Steve’s addictive lips,  
“I love kissing you, you have nice lips.” 

Bucky watched as Steve turned pink from the compliment, straightening up and backing up out of the bathroom. When he shut the door behind him, Bucky finished off whatever was left in his cup and laid in the tub while it slowly drained. Just to be a tease and keep Steve waiting, he reached down into the receding water for his half hard cock. He gave it a slow and curious stroke, groaning lightly from the relief. Bucky liked leaving their bath time adventure as a time to get ready for what’s to come, not a start of it. So unless Bucky had initially planned for things to get sexy while in the tub, he never paid much mind to his dick or his needs while bathing. So these slow strokes felt like such a relief, finally paying mind to the glowing flame in the pit of his stomach. 

But it wouldn’t be at all fun if he came now, without Steve here. So he groaned in reluctance pulled his hand away, tipping his head back to rest against the tub. Carefully, he got up and stepped out of the tub with a stretch. He felt as if there were ants under his skin, marching with excitement and making him move around quickly to get dried up.

After Bucky had carefully dried himself off, he found a fresh pair of briefs ontop of the toilet waiting for him. Steve must have brought them in with him earlier without him realizing. He let out a breath of a laugh and slid them on, admiring himself in the mirror briefly. He was pink from the water and being scrubbed down, his skin a healthy a golden color. He’s gained some weight since he’s moved in, so he’s a little softer in the middle and the briefs pinched into his sides just slightly. Bucky didn’t mind that he’s put on the weight, actually really likes the little bit of pudge he’s got on. He looks as if he’s eating regularly, like he has the money to eat when he wants. After living a life where he never knew when his next meal would be, he welcomes the fat completely. Overall, Bucky’s pretty pleased with what he sees. So after a shy smile, he stepped out of bathroom and into the bedroom. 

Steve was standing next to their bed, shy and unsure. Bucky slowly strutted over to him, soaking in the desire that Steve had in his eyes when he looked at him. When he stopped in front of him, he saw Steve swallow and his hands tremble a little when they rested on his hips,  
“You look so good, Buck.” He sounded as nervous as he looked.

Bucky smiled and reached up to scratch the top of Steve’s neck under his hair, aware of how that gets him melting in his hands. Sure enough, his shoulders drooped and his head tilted forward, resting their foreheads against each other. They spared a moment where they stayed in companionable silence before Bucky whispered,  
“So you got me all cleaned up, what are you gonna do with me now Stevie?” 

Steve licked his lips and nodded, then lead Bucky to sit on the edge of the bed. They shared a heated look before Steve got down onto his knees. Bucky sucked in a sharp breath at the sight, never really getting over seeing Steve like that. There was very little that compared to the sight, seeing big and strong Steve on his knees for him and only him. Steve must have picked up on the feeling, looking a little smug while his hands reached for his left foot. Bucky rested his hands behind him, steadying himself while watching Steve intently. 

Steve pressed a kiss to his ankle, all while keeping his eyes glued onto his. His lips kept peppering kisses all the way up to the joint of where thigh met hip. Then he switched to the other leg. Each kiss left heat in it’s wake, lighting Bucky up under his lips. Once Steve had thoroughly lavished each leg with his attention, his lips grazed over the bulge under Bucky’s briefs. Bucky spread his legs a little wider to accommodate Steve’s size, making sure he felt welcome exactly where he was. 

Bucky watched with smug entertainment as Steve licked and caressed his cock through the shorts with his lips, making him chew at the bottom of his lip in anticipation. He leaned back to rest on his elbows, watching Steve from the expanse of his body. After Steve had sucked under the head of his dick, Bucky whined and reached forward to put his hand on the back of Steve’s head,  
“Steve.. please.” 

He felt more than heard Steve huff out a chuckle then reach inside for his cock. Bucky sucked in a breath as he watched Steve stroke him slowly, how he eyed the bright red tip and it got thicker with each stroke. Then he pressed a soft kiss at the side of his head and Bucky let out a sigh from the feeling. Steve had perfect lips for sucking cock, perfectly plush and warm. Steve briefly stopped stroking him to keep pressing a line of kisses down his length, pressing his dick against his cheek with the final kiss. Bucky let out a breathy groan, his hands gripping at the sheets a little. 

When Steve looked up at him, Bucky gave him a small smile, blinking dazedly. Steve smiled back before taking his whole length into his mouth. Bucky tightened his legs in surprised, his thighs pressing against Steve’s ears, and let out a bellowing moan. He felt Steve swallow around him a little, making him shudder and twist the sheets in his fists. He tilted a head to the side and looked back down at Steve, who had never moved his own eyeline from watching him. Bucky felt his stomach tighten from the attention, as well as Steve who started to slow move back up. His tongue was hyperactive, moving around all over Bucky’s cock.

Steve kept playing with Bucky’s dick so unabashedly, watching Bucky’s every reaction intensely. Bucky felt hot under his attention, a deep rosey blush starting to spread across his cheeks. He lapped up the focused attention eagerly, squirming a little and tossing his head back with a sigh,  
“Steve…” 

Steve pulled back and Bucky looked up at him as he stood up, directly in between his legs, to take off his shirt. Bucky watched with barely concealed desire as each inch of skin was revealed, creamy pale underneath and tight. Bucky always had a thing for thicker guys who obviously kept up with their fitness but Steve was a whole other level, his shoulders were wide and thick but his waist was so thin, Bucky wanted to wrap his legs around him and drag him ontop. And he almost did but Steve interrupted his thought process,

“Move up.” 

Bucky looked up from the V cut of his hips to his face, which was red from embarrassment from Bucky’s obvious oggling. Bucky grinned and nodded, shuffling to get further onto the wide bed. Now it was Steve’s turn to blatantly admire him, watching as Bucky shifted and slid up. Bucky might have exaggerated his movement a little just to put on a bit of a show, stretching and giving him what he hoped was a sultry look. Whatever he did seemed to work since Steve moved to kneel between his legs again. His hands immediately latched onto his sides, slid around to Bucky’s stomach and moved up to thumb at his nipples. Bucky watched Steve’s face, the wave of fascination and complete adoration that flickered across. To fulfill the earlier desire, Bucky slid his legs up the side of Steve’s thighs to wrap around his waist, urging him to move forward slightly. 

Steve’s eyes flicked up from his hands to Bucky’s eyes, a knowing grin spreading across. Bucky shifted in his spot on the bed and raised a brow,  
“Gonna keep sittin’ there or y’ah gonna do something, big guy?”

Steve chuckled low and deep, a rumble that reverberated through the room. Bucky felt his cock get harder, if it were even possible. 

Steve gently patted Bucky’s side for him to turn over but he grinned stubbornly and planted his elbows down on the bed. Steve rose a brow and put his hands under Bucky’s thighs,  
“You’re really being a brat today.” 

Bucky shrugged, tilting his head to the side with a cocky smile, “Work for it, Rogers.”

Steve rolled his eyes and pulled Bucky’s legs from his waist, man handling him to turn around around onto his stomach. It was a little uncanny how well Steve know Bucky since the moment he was on his front, a strong hand pushed down on the center of his back, keeping him in place. Bucky let out a huff and crossed his arms under his head and averting his eyes to look at him,  
“No fun.” He pouted. 

Steve grinned and leaned down, pressing a kiss against the back of his neck,  
“Stay still and I’ll give you a reward.” 

Bucky huffed again and watched as Steve lifted his hand slowly, still spread out as if he expected him to move. And Bucky was half tempted to, but was convinced by his reward otherwise. Steve smiled proudly when he saw that Bucky was going to stay still, moved his hands to Bucky’s hips to maneuver him to get onto his knees. Bucky was lazy about it, only going as far as Steve told him to, grinning indulgently when Steve threw him a somewhat annoyed look. Playfully, Steve smacked down on Bucky’s asscheek, making Bucky gasp and spread his legs a little wider. 

Steve chuckled and leaned forward to lay across his back and press a kiss against Bucky’s cheek, “So easy.” 

“Where’s my reward?” Bucky quipped back, wiggling his hips a little against Steve’s. He felt a thick line of hardness against the cleft of his ass, making him bite his lip and press back harder. 

Steve put a hand on his hip to still him, holding onto the skin tightly, “Nothing, if you keep moving.” 

Bucky let out a rumbly whine and gave up, playfully glaring up at him while Steve straightened his back again, then indulged Bucky with a roll of his hips against his brief covered ass. Bucky let out a moan and curved his back some, pressing his forehead down against his forearm. He grinned and licked his lips, “You gonna take those pants off any time soon, Stevie?” He sounded a little more desperate than he meant to but he was sure it still got his point across. 

“Maybe.” He heard Steve mumble out behind him but they both knew that he would, especially since Bucky had asked for it. So the pressure against his backside was moved and Bucky heard a zipper open behind him. Then he felt fingers at the briefs he was wearing, turning a little to look at him. Steve was watching as he pulled down the briefs to his knees, his eyes stuck on the pink hole that was exposed. Bucky grinned and shook his hips a little, earning Steve’s gaze up at his face. His eyes shifted from Steve’s face to his lower half, pants now completely gone and leaving a pair of grey briefs. Steve preferred boxers, and would wear them as much as he could, but preferred the briefs when on missions. So as of right then, Bucky got a good view of everything Steve had to offer. By now he was well aware just how good it felt to be fucked by that cock but it was still a nice reminder every time he got back from missions. 

He felt then a wet thumb swipe across his hole and he groaned, looking back up at Steve to see he had a brow raised with a cocky smile on his face. Bucky loved that smile so he pushed back against his hand and pouted a little, pleading for more just to hopefully stroke whatever ego Steve may have going on right now. He never was one to be too arrogant or egotistical, so it was fun to play with when Steve did get in that kind of mood. It helped that he actually had the qualities to deliver. Steve pushed the tip of his thumb into Bucky slowly, making him gasp and stop moving his hips for him to continue. Instead Steve teased him, playing around with his fingers, never going past a single digit at a time. Bucky groaned in frustration and got up on his hands to look back at him,  
“Steve, if you don’t start actually fucking me I’ll hold you down and do it myself.”

Steve grinned and tilted his head to the side, his index thrusting slowly in and out, “Is that what you want?”

Bucky glared and moved to get up on his knees, Steve pulling his hand away to let him move. He moved to take his hand again though and pressed their chests together, moving his hand to go back against his hole. He leaned forward for a kiss, grinning as he felt Steve’s fingers press down against his entrance, “I want you to stop playing with me and get me ready for your cock.” 

Steve let out something like a growl, low and guttural before pushing his index and middle fingers inside of him. From there it was smooth sailing, Steve stretching him out and no longer teasing him to near insanity. Bucky spread his legs a bit to him get a better angle, Steve had essentially pulled him onto his lap with how hard he had been thrusting his fingers up into him. When he finally grazed across that particular spot inside of Bucky, he broke out of whatever trance he was in from kissing Steve breathless and getting fingered really good to tip his head back with a throaty moan. A small shiver raked through him and Bucky grinned loosely, a dirty and sultry look, before looking down at Steve. “Give me your cock. I want it.”

All Steve could do was nod his head and pull his fingers out to reach across for the lube in the nightstand. Bucky rested his hands on the thick muscle that connected neck to shoulders, pushing his nails down while he grinded down against Steve’s erection. Steve trembled and nearly dropped the bottle of lube before catching himself, his free hand pasting onto Bucky’s hip to grab at the plush skin, “Bucky…” He sounded as if he was warning him, trying to get him to stop before Steve did something about how teasing Bucky was being. 

Bucky tilted his head and looked at him curiously before once again grinding down onto his cock, the cleft of his ass perfectly surrounding his length, “Hm?”

Steve gripped tighter onto the skin and took a deep breath. He looked over at Bucky and he saw pure lust in his eyes. He saw how much Steve was holding back right now. Bucky grinned and reached for the lube then leaned in close enough for their lips to barely touch, “Lay down.” 

They shared a look as if to decide who was going to give in first, despite how they both knew who was going to come out victor right now. Steve let out a huff and laid down as he was told, his hands holding on tight to his waist. Bucky now straddled Steve as he squirted some lube onto his fingers and reached behind. He watched Steve as he slicked himself up and pushed his fingers inside, gasping just to show off and grinding his cock down against Steve’s briefs, “Fuck, Stevie..” Even he heard how fake that had sounded, completely to rile him up, which ended up working completely. 

Steve groaned and watched with a fire in his eyes, pulling him down so their cocks pressed tightly against each other. Bucky chuckled and wiggled a little in his spot, “And you say I’m easy.” 

Steve glared and slid his hands down his thighs, “What happened to you fucking my cock, Barnes?”

Bucky raised his brows in mock surprise, “The mouth on you, _Rogers_.” After he finished slicking himself up, he squirted some more and reached for Steve’s dick inside his briefs. He managed to push them down a little, along with Steve’s assistance in completely lifting his hips up with Bucky on top of him. Bucky slid his hand up from Steve’s stiff cock to his flexed abdominals, showing the strain of holding them both up, “Again.” He demanded. 

Steve knew exactly what he had meant and rested his body back down onto the bed. Then, slowly, he rolled his hips back up to flex his abdominals again under him. Bucky openly moaned at the display, hurriedly reaching for Steve’s cock to finish slicking it up and push him inside eagerly. He was already so well prepped from both of their playing that he slid in with nearly no effort. With his eyes still glued to his abs, he grinned and breathed out, “Again.”

This time he felt the entire roll of his hips, deep inside and pushing insistently. Bucky gasped for real this time, leaning forward to rest a hand on Steve’s pec, which was stiff and rough under his hand. He looked up from his abs to his hand, noticing just how tight they were. He pulled his other hand from feeling his stretched hole to his other pec before pushing them together. Bucky let out a breathy moan and looked up at Steve. He ignored the amused grin and pushed down further onto his cock, “Fuck me.”

And as if a switch had been flipped, Steve’s grip on his hips tightened and his hips snapped up to fuck deep into him. He was quick and precise, making Bucky shake and quiver, “Oh, fuck…” He gasped out, holding himself up only by his hands on Steve’s chest. His legs felt like jelly underneath him, completely useless to him while Steve drilled into him. He let out a breathy chuckle, dipping his head forward while closing his eyes, “Fuck, Steve, don’t stop.” Bucky panted out. Steve was solid and unrelenting under him, his hips pistoning at an unbelievable pace. His chest was heaving with effort, his breathing hard and noisy from the work he was putting in. Bucky let out a particularly loud moan from how unforgiving his cock was, fucking him insistently, nowhere near slowing down. When Bucky asks for him not to stop, he won’t unless he’s told to stop.

Eventually Bucky’s arms give out under him, making him lay limp onto of Steve, “Stop, stop I’m gonna come.” Bucky breathed out, a hand darting down to grip at his cock. They had only been actively fucking for about ten minutes now and Bucky already felt thoroughly fucked and close. He always forgot how good Steve was at doing what he was told. 

Steve slowed down instantly, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist and clinging to him. While Bucky clutched as his weeping erection, he leaned up to kiss Steve. It was dirty, more like tongue fucking instead of a kiss but it still was what he needed. Bucky whimpered into his mouth, “You feel so good, Steve.” 

Steve grinned and lifting Bucky to lay him down on the bed on his back, his head resting on their pillows. Steve moved his legs so that they were up with his ankles against his shoulders. Steve wrapped a hand around the ankle that Bucky had injured a few years back and pressed a soft kiss against the skin. Bucky watched in fascination as he kissed and adored the soft skin there. After a while of kissing and heavy petting, Bucky felt calm enough to start rolling his hips against Steve’s cock,  
“Go… Not as fast though, I don’t want to come yet..” 

Steve nodded and started thrusting, deep and slow. It was so smooth and languid, like honey dripping down from a spoon. It felt just as sweet, with how big and hard Steve was inside of him. Bucky hummed and reached above him, reaching for the dozens of pillows that surrounded him. He turned his head and closed his eyes, soaking in the complete worship Steve gave him. Between his controlled movements and slow kisses, Bucky felt as if he were royalty then. He grinned and reached for Steve’s hip.  
“I want you to come first.”

Steve looked over at him and looked for a brief moment as if he wanted to argue but was silenced by Bucky’s challenging look in return. Steve grinned and shrugged, spreading Bucky’s legs out a bit and looking down at how his cock was deep inside him. Bucky watched as he bit his lip and started to go faster. Bucky simply enjoyed the show of Steve doing what he needs to come, fucking him however he needed to reach his climax. Bucky was showing his own example of effort by holding his orgasm at bay, instead focusing on getting Steve off. He may have put on something of a show for him, twisting around and moaning sweetly. But Bucky always knew when he was close when Steve would start talking.

“Fuck, Bucky, you’re so perfect.” 

“Your hole is so good, so good for my cock.”

“You’re so beautiful, god you’re so beautiful…” 

Bucky felt himself get hot under the constant stream of praises, swallowing it all up and nearly begging for more. What he got was Steve letting out a low whine, leaning forward while clutching onto his calves with a steel grip. Bucky tightened his clench on Steve’s cock and grinned, getting up on his elbows,  
“You gonna come, Stevie?”

Steve nodded and let out a strained groan, his hips rocking deep and hard into him. Bucky reached for Steve’s hand and put his fingers in his mouth, “Gonna come in me?” He mumbled against his digits, grinning wildly when Steve’s eyes snapped open to watch him, “I want you to come.” 

Steve pushed deep into him, a few short thrusts before he let out a moan and came. Bucky watched as at first, Steve’s face was concentrated and strained. His brows were pinched together and his mouth looked as if he were mid-growl. Then he melted to complete satisfaction, opening his eyes slowly to look at Bucky. The brunette pulled Steve’s fingers out of his mouth and pushed his hand to his hole,  
“Make me come.” 

Steve immediately pulled out and down on the bed, his eyes never leaving Bucky’s as he slid his fingers inside. He even watched him as he moved his mouth onto his sopping wet hole, barely even wincing at the sharp taste of lube and come. Bucky groaned and slid a hand forward to grab at Steve’s hair at the top of his head, “Fuck, lick me open.” 

Steve did exactly as he was told, his tongue plunging deep and insistent into his hole. Bucky shivered and gripped his hair, pulling and clamping his legs closed as the closer he got to his orgasm, “Oh god..” He whimpered out, tossing his head back. It felt so fucking good, he could barely even believe it. Steve was so good with his mouth, and it felt so wet and warm. Bucky let out a shaky breath and came, surprisingly untouched. His come painted his stomach, his cock a pretty red as it shot out ropes of come. Bucky looked down his body to see Steve watching him with such heat in his eyes. He moved up to lick at the lines of orgasm on Bucky’s stomach, licking up every drop then sucking at the tip of his cock for whatever was left. Bucky yelped, his body shaking violently from the over sensitivity. After Steve had his moment to clean him up, he pulled away to slide up his body. He laid kisses while on his way up, up the middle of his stomach and chest, then up his throat until he got to his lips.

This kiss was a lot more controlled than their previous ones, lips sliding against each other while their tongues toyed with each other. Steve curled a hand around Bucky’s jaw and deepened the kiss, pulling his head up and sucking at Bucky’s tongue. 

Bucky moaned and pulled away after Steve let go of him, plopping his head down on the pillows, “Fuck, Steve…” 

Steve chuckled breathily, still heavily panting, before taking off his briefs completely to wipe them off, “Missed you.” 

Bucky laughed airily and lifted a hand to go through the long hair at the top of his head, that is after remembering that the rest of it was gone too, “Well, yeah, apparently.”

They both chuckled a little at that. Steve got up to go to the bathroom, leaving Bucky to pant and recollect himself. He reached down to give himself a few experimental strokes. He was still sensitive from just coming back it wasn’t nearly as painful as it was a few minutes ago. Bucky was sure that if he wanted it, Steve would fuck him again too. That alone got him stiff again, just thinking how obedient Steve was to him, how he would give him just about anything if he asked. It felt so powerful but also like such a blessing, knowing just how much he trusted him with that kind of power over him. Bucky’s hand was moving faster now, his eyes closed as he thought about Steve. His hole was aching from how hard Steve took him, how thoroughly he was just fucked. He heard the door to the bathroom open and saw Steve walk out to see him touching himself on the bed. Bucky grinned and bit his lip shyly, “I wanna come again…” 

Steve let out a breath and moved from the spot he was frozen, slowly moving up with his eyes glued onto Bucky’s hand. When he came close to the bed and even started to kneel back on, Bucky stopped him with his free hand on his thigh, “But you’re not going to touch me.” 

Steve whimpered and looked from his cock to his eyes, Bucky saw the pleading look and he stretched out in his spot, “Just watch.” 

Steve groaned and leaned back on his haunches, immediately obeying him even as his hands flexed at his sides. 

Bucky kept stroking himself, sliding his other hand from Steve’s thigh to under his head, looking down at his hand on his dick, “You fucked me so good, Stevie…” He complimented, biting his lip and shifting his eyes to look at Steve, “I’m gonna feel y’ah for a while.” 

Steve clutched at his own cock at that, his eyes moving from Bucky’s hand to his eyes again. It was as if an internal battle waged on what to focus on first infront of him. Bucky grinned cockily,  
“I love having your fat cock in me.” He dragged his legs to plant his feet down, lifting his hips a little to roll his cock up into his hand, “Only you could fuck me like that.” 

Steve looked as if he were about to drool any second, his mouth hanging open while he palmed at his cock. 

Bucky chewed at his bottom lip and curved his torso to arch up off the bed, a long moan and breath seeping out of him. Half of it was for show while half of it was completely from how good it felt to be watched, wanted. “I almost want you back in me…” 

Steve moved a second, as if he heard Bucky say to fuck him. Instead, Bucky picked up a foot to press against his chest, “No touching.” 

Steve actually let out a growl at that, still looking as if he were ready to spring into action at any second. Instead, he watched from a whole new angle as Bucky gripped his cock. Bucky grinned and slid his foot down to let Steve into the ‘v’ of his legs, “Good.”

Bucky didn’t realize how close he was to coming until he started stroking himself again, whining and bucking his hips up, “I’m gonna come, Steve…” He breathed out. Steve felt stiff between his legs, as if he were holding himself back with immense effort. Bucky withered and let out a high pitched moan. He felt Steve’s eyes on him, watching his every movement as if he were prey begging to be taken. Bucky grinned and opened his eyes to see that he was watching, and that finished him off. 

Steve looked as if he was desperate to move and Bucky basked in his persistence, making him chuckle and melt back onto the bed, “Go ahead.” 

Steve let out a breath and his hands slid from Bucky’s thighs, up his sides and resting around Bucky’s jaw, “Jesus, Bucky.” 

Bucky grinned and laid limp under him, “If you want to come again, rub it out on me.” 

Steve looked like he thought about it for a moment before straddling Bucky’s leg. Bucky watched as Steve looked almost embarrassed to start humping at his leg. Bucky reached up for his neck and pulled him down, their chests touching hotly while they kissed, “You look so good like this.” He complimented, peppering kisses all along his cheekbones while Steve rubbed his cock against his thigh in a frenzy, “Look so good giving me what I want. I love it so much. I love you so much.” 

Steve whimpered and came, pressing his forehead against the crook of his neck. 

They panted together for a while, Steve barely holding himself up above him. He moved so that he could crash down next to him, panting heavily and pulling Bucky close, “No more.” He seemed to beg. Bucky chuckled and nodded, resting his forehead against Steve’s clavicle.

They regretted in the morning falling asleep like that, nearly stuck together from the drying come but they could only laugh and lazily make out from it, Bucky feeling sore and tight everywhere. It was still the best he’s felt in a long time, worn down and thoroughly fucked. He laid around as Steve bustled around the house, getting breakfast ready and cleaning up the mess of clothes from last night. Bucky was lazy and kept to hugging at his pillows and watching TV from bed, listening to the bacon sizzling downstairs and smelling the creamy buttermilk of pancakes. He grinned and hugged his pillows tighter, yeah. This is the best he’s felt in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna see a really cool sink?  
> 


End file.
